Public
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Severus and Hermione have difficulties adjusting to being apart after Hermione finishes her seventh year. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Ultimate OTP Competition. _Prompt:_ The Three Broomsticks.

 **Public**

"Severus, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked as she clung to the Professor's arm as they moved through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

"I thought you wanted to have lunch together," he said distractedly, craning his neck to see around the people in front of them.

"I do, but I would have settled for your chambers. I didn't mean we had to go out." She bit her lip, already noticing a few people looking their way. "I don't want to get you into trouble."

He smiled down at her as he led her toward the Three Broomsticks. "You could never get me into trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact."

They took a booth close to the door and Severus ordered while Hermione kept her eyes locked on the tabletop to avoid the accusing glares of the other patrons.

"I hope you're not embarrassed to be with me," Severus said quietly once the waitress had left. Hermione looked up quickly and met his gaze before she noticed Parvati Patil watching them from across the room and ducked her head.

"I'm not embarrassed," she clarified. "I just don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"And what may that be?"

"That I'm your student."

"But you're not."

"It's only been a month!" she hissed, peeking up at him from under her new bangs.

"Yes, I know, it's been a hellish month," he said, reaching across the table to place a hand over hers. She smiled at the touch.

"It has been strange, being back at home."

"You're welcome back any time. I believe Minerva may consider offering you a job soon."

"I'm too young to be a teacher."

"Perhaps, but she seems to be under the impression that you improve my mood."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't tell me you've already reverted to snapping at people every chance you get."

"I'm not sure there's any other way to respond to inane questions."

Their food arrived then, and they parted hands to allow room for the plates.

"Is the Ministry all you hoped it would be?" Severus asked, skillfully changing the subject.

"It's not as big of a mess as I expected it to be, but it's still going to need a lot of work. I won't even start work properly until September."

"So … the rest of your summer is free, then?"

She smiled at the hope in his voice. "Not really. Why?"

"I thought I might take a holiday. That, and Minerva's banished me from the school for a month. She says I need to get some fresh air."

Hermione laughed. "I'll have to remember to thank her. I'm not sure all that stale air in the dungeons is good for you."

He scowled. "Yes, well, I was wondering if you would like to join me. I'm not quite sure where I'll be going, but I imagine you'll have some ideas."

"It does sound lovely, Severus. And I have missed seeing you every day, but …"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure I can just tell my parents that I'm taking a month-long holiday without them asking questions. I've only just told them I'm seeing someone."

"Yes, but you _are_ nineteen…"

"And here I thought you weren't afraid to take our relationship public."

"Public is one thing, discussing my relationship with your parents is another."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what do you suspect they're going to do if they don't like you?"

"They can take you away," he said seriously, not meeting her eyes.

She slid in the booth until she was beside him, gently turning his head until he was forced to look at her.

"If I took into account other people's feelings on our relationship, I never would have started anything to begin with," she said earnestly, brushing back his hair. "My concern for going public was of your reputation, and my desire to have you meet my family is so that they can see how happy I am when I'm with you."

"I make happy?" he asked uncertainly. It struck Hermione that he'd probably never heard those words from anyone.

"Severus, I love you. I couldn't be happier."

The couple spent the next hour side-by-side in the booth, going over plans for their holiday.


End file.
